Treffen :Reencuentro:
by Soul Maneki
Summary: -//Postmovie//- FULL EDXWINRY - A pesar de la distancia Edward y Winry por fin reconocen sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo, estar juntos ya no depende de ellos ¿Acaso la vida les dará la oportunidad de reencontrarse?
1. Prólogo

**(N/A): **A pesar de los giros inesperados, esto efectivamente es un EdxWinry. Todo esto surgió para resolver, según mi punto de vista e inspiración, de qué manera Ed y Winry podrían culminar juntos, así que si no te agrada la pareja, con mucho respeto te invito a retirarte ;D de lo contrario, espero que la lectura sea de tu agrado :D Pongo fe en que éste fic sea bien recibido con el año nuevo ¡Felíz 2009! xD

**Prólogo**

Cerrando de golpe aquella maleta de cuero café que estaba sobre la cama, y cuya cubierta ya empezaba a desgastarse, tristemente el muchacho rubio que estaba de pie frente a ésta, con talante austero rebajó junto con el ánimo sus almibarados quinqués, finalmente los posó en el suelo hasta no ver más allá de sus pies que desde el inicio de su esperanzada travesía permanecían firmes, y, al igual, incompletos.

Nunca le había agradado cerrar o abrir esa maleta de viaje, la acción sólo confirmaba que no tenía hogar, ni a donde ir. De nuevo tendría que cargar con ella hacia un destino y un futuro incierto.

Quién diría que dentro de esa valija, que ante el ojo humano contenía más que unas cuantas prendas, albergara de manera personal asimismo su inexorable fe, la que desafiante cada mañana se enfrentaba a la cruel realidad, porque después de quemar su casa y perder el cuerpo de su hermano en un fatídico intento por volver a ver a su madre, era lo único que le quedaba. El valor era lo que le permitía cargar con la maleta, pero no era precisamente eso lo que le pesaba, sino la culpa y la angustia de no volver a considerar la palabra felicidad en los marcados y limitados márgenes que él mismo había trazado en su vida inocente e infantilmente la noche en la que creyó no volver a ver la luz del día, al menos no como antes, ni con los mismos ilusos ojos.

Sin darse cuenta otra vez se había distraído con el panorama que se vislumbraba a través de la ventana en su habitación del cuartel. Nubes blancas en cielos turquesa enriquecían el despejado panorama de ciudad Central, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él sólo veía nubes grises y cielos oscuros? Bajó la cabeza. Esos ataques al pensamiento cada vez eran más fuertes, y él, más débil. Su fe empezaba a franquear, si bien no podía tapar el sol con una mano, tampoco podía ocultar con una sonrisa lo que el pasado le había labrado en el cuerpo y su ser. Disimular con actitudes contrarias cada vez era más difícil, ¿Acaso era creer o engañarse? Sonrió, como siempre, obligadamente; Era obligarse a creer.

Las enfrentas con las que lidiaba consigo mismo eran mucho más violentas e hirientes que las que tenía con sus enemigos. Luchaba por que esas malditas heridas de la infancia no volvieran a sangrar, malditas porque no atreviéndose a dejar cicatriz se resistían a sanar, las que como sangre lágrimas querían derramar. Un dolor, una retención, trascendente y cada vez más potente apuñalaba cobarde la cordura de Edward Elric, recordándole que esas heridas del alma le acompañarían aún después de la muerte. Encararse cada mañana con el reflejo de aquel que consideraba culpable del entorno que ahora presenciaba y que nostálgicamente ahora llamaba presente lo perturbaba cautelosamente en la intimidad de su ser. Él era su peor enemigo. Si caía, caía para siempre. Si se dejaba vencer, moriría en vida. Secretamente el joven alquimista agonizaba en el silencio.

Una pregunta. Mortífera, venenosa y corrosiva. La que corrompiendo la tranquilidad humana convierte lo concreto en un infierno, la que logrando escapar de sus labios siempre se preguntó en voz baja por ser prohibida.

_- ¿Y…si nada de esto hubiese sucedido, cómo sería mi vida?_

**~o0o0o~**

- ¿Por qué me miras así, Edward?- dulcemente Winry le inquirió al pillarlo observándola tan detenidamente mientras ella trabajaba en su implante de metal.

- No es nada.- respondió el de mirada miel rindiéndose con una sonrisa, y desde ese día, supo que lo detestaba. Muy en el fondo detestaba llegar a la casa Rockbell.

Lo había comprobado. Lo vio en sus ojos. A pesar de que ella sonreía, cierta tristeza escapaba de su mirada. ¿Cómo no lo habría de notar? Tantos años a su lado le permitían tal distinción.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Winry algo enfadada. Le molestaba que de pronto él se comportara tan independiente. Aunque supo su pregunta resultaría inútil puesto que no obtendría la verdadera respuesta, se dignó a inquirirle finalmente.

- De nada.- le contestó Ed sin borrar su jocosa sonrisa.

Si de engañarse se trataba, Edward y Winry eran los mejores para sonreír. La vida les había ensañado a enmascararse, y con esto a descubrirse.

"_Qué tonta eres Win. Creíste que no me daría cuenta"_ eso fue lo que el mayor de los Elric le dijo a mecánica cuando una vez de niños al preguntarle porqué lloraba a los pies de la escalera de su casa aquella arguyó que le dolía el estómago y que pronto se le pasaría. Sonriendo también esa vez, Edward sabía que a su amiga no se le pasaría el malestar y que por supuesto no era un dolor en el estómago, sino en el pecho; en su inocente y lastimado corazón que no podía asimilar el asesinato de sus padres en plena guerra de Ishbal.

Al mismo tanto, estaba consciente de que Winry nunca le diría la respuesta acertada al hallar lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero aún así él seguía preguntando, esperando que un día ella dejara de imitarlo con eso de guardarse lo que más le afligía. No quería que ella también pareciera lo que era hacer eso, él lo hacía porque no podía detenerse en un largo camino que decidió recorrer en compañía de su hermano, pero ella, ella no, tan sólo quería que fuese feliz y que no sufriera a pesar de su ausencia. Y es que siempre anduvo ausente desde que emprendió ese viaje por recuperar lo perdido. Ausente, porque desde que se fue ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo, él, ya no era el mismo, y Winry lo sabía perfectamente. A comparación de lo apegados y confidentes que eran de niños antes de perecer ante las incertidumbres de la vida, en su adolescencia no muchas veces gozó de su presencia y compañía, y cuando lo hacía su rubio amigo sólo estaba presente de cuerpo, porque ella continuaba sintiéndolo distante, al menos de pensamiento en los momentos en los que Edward se aislaba no queriendo entrometerla en sus asuntos. Era por eso que recibirlo en su hogar, muy por encima de que la llenara de gozo, le afectaba tremendamente; otra vez tendría que despedirse de él y reconocer que nunca más regresaría, que ese Ed que conoció ya no volvería. Verlo desaparecer entre los senderos de Rizembull era verlo perderse en sus memorias, conformándose únicamente con las de su infancia.

Ambos se preguntaban, ante el sigilo de la duda, cuánto más no hubiesen compartido si ninguna desgracia los hubiera distanciado en todos los sentidos posibles. A los dos les afligía, al pensar, hasta dónde hubiese llegado su amistad, y es que al paso que iban ésta sin duda hubiese culminado, sin embargo, seguirían juntos…como pareja. Estaban consientes de ello, cada palpitar les recordaba que así apuntaba ser.

_Juntos_, muy lejos habrían llegado. Esa era la respuesta correcta a su mutua inquietud.

Secretamente los dos hicieron cosas el uno por el otro. Esas veces en las que Winry lloraba ella evitaba decirle que lloraba por sus padres, en aquel entonces no quería ser una carga para Ed, demasiado consciente ya estaba de que a éste le afectara que su padre no estuviese a lado de su madre. No quería que notase lo frágil que era, quería que cuando la recordase la visualizara alegre y fuerte, lo suficiente como para acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas el resto de sus vidas. Eso deseaba, que él dejara de considerarla una amiga para considerarla algo más, como ella solía hacer con él, en secreto, desde niña.

Con el tiempo aprendió a despojarse las lágrimas de vez en cuando, pero también aprendió a dar otra cara, ese agradable gesto que siempre le daba a Edward cuando lo recibía en casa.

Si Edward se ausentó, fue porque él así lo decidió. Y cuando lo decidió, lo decidió íntegramente. Retirarse fue alejarse de todo, hasta de Winry. Evitando sus sentimientos decidió renunciar a ella ya que confesarle el gran amor que le tenía implicaría arriesgarla en su viaje, como sus demás debilidades, como su hermano. Con Alphonse cometió un error y pagó las consecuencias que buscaba remediar, y de perder a Winry no sería a costa de un error, sino a costa de sus enemigos que no buscaban más que arruinarle la vida, porque perder a Winry, era perder esa otra parte de lo que más amaba. Si la perdía, que al menos él notara en esencia ésa perdida, pero no sus ojos y los de los demás. Como a su hermano nunca dejó de protegerla, distintamente, pero la protegía. Paradójicamente, de la única forma en la que lograba tenerla era de pensamiento.

Así vivieron los dos, engañándose; enmascarándose. Edward esperando que todo terminara, y Winry, esperando que él regresara. Aún siendo diferentes en su manera de actuar y pensar, concordaban en un profundo afecto correspondiente, puesto que esos niños, como bien se conocieron, habían crecido juntos, maduraron juntos, y con ellos también esa amistad que culminó en un sentimiento que a estimación del uno y el otro resultaba prohibido e inalcanzable.

Considerar la palabra amor era absurdo, porque con ella también se consideraba el "hubiera" y eso no existía, de ninguna manera, para una niña y un niño que_ hubiesen_ gozado de tener presentes, en todo el entendimiento de la palabra, a su familia.

Sin objeciones no les quedó de otra más que ofrecerse sonrisas forzadas.

Todo parecía prescrito, con Edward y Alphonse de nuevo juntos las cosas aparentemente iban de bien a mejor. Alemania era el lugar en el que ahora habitaban, y Rizembull el que dejaron atrás junto con Winry. Con Edward lejos los sentimientos de Winry se vieron opacados y aún más rezagados; la esperanza de volverlo a ver se había agotado, por otra parte el una vez alquimista había cambiado de vida y con esto sus sentimientos hacia su querida amiga, o al menos eso querían figurar los dos resignándose a una vida que no quisieron. Nada nuevo, pero tampoco nada fácil.

Quizá la oportunidad de estar juntos se les había sido negada, pero eso fue en otro mundo. Ahora, con uno diferente, del que alguna vez alguien dudó que existiera algo semejante, por consecuente, las cosas también eran diferentes. Sólo habría que reencontrarse.

_Un nuevo mundo, una oportunidad más._

_

* * *

_

Tu comentario es bien recibido :D


	2. Liebe:Amor:

**(N/A):** Ahora sí, empezamos con la historia xD pliz, si alguien está pendiente del fic, nada le cuesta dejar un comentario ;D Trataré de dejar pequeños fragmentos al inicio de cada capítulo que obtuve de un texto que me enviaron por mail, yo diría que son pequeñas citas. Desconozco al autor, así que dejo en claro que eso no es de mi autoría xD Oaps! casi lo olvidaba, en el segundo capi se explica cómo es que se llegó a éste momento del primer capítulo (un flashback) y de ahí para el tercer chapt se reotoma la primera parte para continuar la historia linealmente joo ya saben, como en los animes y sus flashbacks introductorios :D

**Liebe (Amor)  
**

¿_Qué es el amor?  
_

_La ausencia total de miedo, le dijo el Maestro.  
_

_¿Y qué es a lo que tenemos miedo?  
_

_Al amor, respondió el Maestro._

Había estado lloviendo últimamente, el pavimento húmedo y los cristales empañados anunciaban la llegada del invierno. Abarrotadas de gente, las calles despedían un agradable olor a pino, lo que para muchos, con el pecho hinchándose de gozo era el acogedor aroma de la navidad.

Los mostradores que destacaban en cada pavimento pronto se acapararon de niños que fijados a los cristales admiraban inquietos los juguetes que se presumían en los anaqueles, esperanzados de que fuesen los mismos que encontraran un veinticinco de diciembre bajo sus humildes u ostentosos árboles navideños, según se juzgara por sus finas o raídas vestimentas.

Apenas el sol se desvanecía por completo de su visaje, los habitantes de Berlín se apresuraban por llegar a sus hogares y encender sus chimeneas antes de que el manto nocturno se esparciera sobre toda Alemania, trayendo consigo un gélido clima que despojaba el calor del cuerpo humano, muchas veces, una vez pasada la estación, sofocando también la llama de la vida.

No era sino la estación que marcaba el fin del año, digna de celebración por aquel nacimiento que dividió la historia, pero también, era la estación que constantemente y en su mayoría, marcaba el fin de inocentes y débiles criaturas, cuyos cuerpos, no les eran indiferentes a las enfermedades que amenazaban con aparcarlos de la vida terrenal.

Infantes palidecían ante fiebres, gripas, calenturas y demás malestares capaces de negarles presenciar el arribo del año siguiente. Jóvenes y adultos no eran la excepción.

Tendido en una cama, con el sudor empapándole y la respiración agitada, Edward gemía desesperado esperando no unirse a la lista de defunciones.

Ardía en fiebre y el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a franquear, desgastándose en cada desesperado respirar, tal y como la llamarada de la vela que tenía en una repisa se desgastaba con la cera, volviéndose ésta pálida y fría como la piel de sus manos. Mientras la vela no se apagara, el incandescente brillo de sus ojos tampoco se iría de su cuerpo; ambos batallaban por permanecer, según su naturaleza les permitiese, en aquella humilde habitación.

Las sábanas que le cubrían se empapaban de su propio sudor, y su cabellera rubia esparcida sobre la almohada se deslizaba de aquí allá en cada violento movimiento que hacía como producto del malestar que le aquejaba, como si quisiera con esto arrancarse de él.

Trémulas eran las llamaradas que alumbrando la chimenea permitían notar una pequeña caldera que daba la impresión de haber sido colocada recientemente. Apenas se asomó una nube de vapor por encima del recipiente que se calentaba a fuego lento, Noah lo tomó en manos y como si se tratase de su propia vida procuró no derramar ni una sola gota de la infusión que había preparado. Según la tradición gitana lo señalaba, no debía desperdiciarse ni una gota, y de ser así, de un mal augurio se trataba.

Acercó el recipiente a las fauces del enfermo y cuando éste entre abrió sus resecos labios vertió con cuidado hasta la última gota contenida. Después de asegurarse de que Ed tragase el preparado, retiró de su frente un trapo blanco volviéndolo a humedecer en un balde de agua tibia para seguidamente colocárselo. La atractiva mujer se preocupó aún más cuando se percató de que el agua del balde estaba a punto de agotarse.

- Yo iré ésta vez.- la detuvo una joven voz cuando ella se incorporó del banco que estaba cercano al posible lecho de muerte del desafortunado rubio.

Ver al muchacho de ojos verdes arrebatándole el balde le hizo ver que allí en la habitación no había uno, sino, dos enfermos; uno de cuerpo y otro de corazón. A Alphonse ciertamente le _enfermaba_ ver a su hermano tan desgastado y vencido en dolencia. Con tan sólo verlo era el ánimo lo que se le desgastaba, dando indicios de ser vencido por un mal todavía peor; la desesperanza.

A Noah le desairó demasiado no saber quién sufría más. Quizá y sufrían por igual, después de todo eran hermanos y el mismo lazo que los unía siempre había sido recíproco para ambos cuando se tiraba de éste; si Alphonse reía, Ed también lo hacía, sin embargo, si el primero lloraba, el segundo lo hacía sumergido en el silencio. Llegó a la conclusión de que sufrían diferentemente, pero con la misma intensidad. Un lazo que, tirando por igual, los proclamaba hermanos de alma y no sólo de sangre.

Cuando Alphonse regresó de llenar el cubilete con agua, Edward, sintiendo de nuevo su presencia, se atrevió pesadamente a dirigírsele.

- Al…- gimió como si el aliento le pesara.- Quiero que te marches, no quiero que me veas así.

- ¿Dejarte? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡De ninguna manera!- reprochó su hermano dejando caer el cubilete en el piso. Su antes preocupado talante había cedido a la furia que le aconteció el haber escuchado esa ofensiva petición.

- ¡Sólo lárgate!- volvió a discutir Edward.- ¡Noah puede cuidar de mí!

- ¡No! ¡Ya te dije que no!

- ¡Maldita sea, lárgate!- enfureció.- ¡No quiero que me veas palidecer de la misma forma en la que mamá murió!

Clavando la mirada en el suelo y apretando impotente los puños, Alphonse se esforzó para contestarle.

- Ese día, el día en que mamá murió, ella también nos pidió que nos apartáramos de su lado para no verla morir.- afligió enormemente, y luego, alzando la voz exclamó.- ¡Y tú fuiste el primero en renegar! ¡Deberías comprenderme!

Noah permaneció callada, obligada a no aportar nada en lo que ella desconocía.

- Lo sé.- sereno Ed suspiró mirando hacia al techo que crujía humedecido por la lluvia. Giró la cabeza y enfrentó a su hermano.- Pero ahora también comprendo a mamá.

Como un golpe en seco que le obligó a caer de rodillas, y con los ojos apunto de rebosar en lágrimas, lentamente Alphonse acurrucó su cabeza sobre las sábanas revueltas de la cama.

- No te mueras, hermano.- suplicó en un hilo de voz.- Al menos no así.

Que ironía. _El alquimista de acero_, derrotado, por una fiebre. Y es que intacta seguía su voluntad por vivir, pero de nada servía si el mismo cuerpo le traicionaba. Sonrió. Era la misma satírica sonrisa que sus enemigos le hubiesen ofrecido de verlo así.

- Esto es lo que me gano por querer enfrentarme a fantasmas del pasado. De cosas que no fueron, no son, y nunca serán.- le lanzó a Noah una mirada tajante.

- Lo lamento…- susurró arrepentida.

- Es por eso Noah, que hay cosas que deben permanecer como están; ocultas.

- Yo…yo sólo quería ayudarte.

Edward ladeó la cabeza hacia la pared.

- Si tanto deseabas ayudarme, debiste ayudarme a olvidarla, y no a traerla de nuevo.

Inmediatamente, Al alzó la cabeza e interrogante frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se refería su hermano con traerla de nuevo? Y… Exactamente, ¿A quién se refería?

- Porque por más que intento no logro apartarla de mis sueños, de mis recuerdos, de mi cabeza…de mi pecho.- rabió y continuó Ed, dejando al descubierto una parte que nunca antes se había atrevido a exteriorizar, al menos no con palabras. De lo que Noah y Al creyeron un delirio, fue sólo una confesión.- Podrá estar ausente de cuerpo, pero la he traído de nuevo en pensamiento. ¡Maldición!...Ojala todo se hubiera quedado atrás con ella.- suspiró hondamente.- Ahora sé que jamás podré encararle con la verdad. Jamás.

Frustrado, Edward parecía reprocharse a sí mismo todo lo que decía, como si nadie más estuviese en la habitación sorprendido de su monólogo. Quizá y en verdad estaba delirando al creer que nadie más que se conciencia le escuchaba atentamente.

- Mis metas y mi orgullo me apartaron de su lado, ahora ausentes estos, me he dado cuenta de que el muro que tracé se ha concretado en dos mundos paralelos que nos separan. Es demasiado tarde... varias veces e me negué despedirme, como si nunca me hubiese importado. La verdad… la maldita verdad de todo esto es que jamás podré decirle, de ninguna manera…"Adiós...Winry"

Completamente boquiabierto, Alphonse por un momento creyó que la fiebre había dejado idiota a su hermano, sino fuera porque Ed dejó en claro que a pesar de su condición estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.

- Soy un asco, ¿Verdad, Al?- preguntó soltando una risita y mirándole totalmente cuerdo por su fijamiento.- De todas la mujeres me tuve que enamorar precisamente de ella. Perdóname por no decírtelo. Y perdóname, porque aunque me siento mejor, ahora sé que si muero será de vergüenza.- sonriendo cerró los ojos agradeciendo de ser derrotado por un sueño que afortunadamente no pasó de ser eterno. Finalmente descansó en cuerpo y alma; dejó escapar lo que tanto lo había enfermado por largos años.

- Sobrevivió.- afirmó Noah acariciándole la frente, verificando que la fiebre había disminuido.

Una tranquila sonrisa figuró en sus labios. Aunque dudó, siempre supo que Ed se sobrepondría de ésa etapa crítica que bien le advirtió que franquearía al beber lo que ella le había preparado para que de una buena vez sanara de esa maldita fiebre, muy a pesar de que también le insinuó que era muy poco probable que pasara de esa etapa crucial.

Edward debió percibir el miramiento de la muerte como para confesar todo lo que tanto resguardaba. Si se confesó con alguien, arrepentido, no fue con nadie más que con el mismo, por negarlo por tantos años; por ocultarlo enfermamente. De cuerpo y alma por fin estaba sano, y su llagado corazón se lo agradecía volviendo a latir para él y… por alguien más.

Sólo habría qué ver las demás enmiendas que le tenía preparada la vida.

* * *

Con mucho gusto comparto mi fic contigo. Lector, ¿Me compartes tu comentario? De antemano, gracias ;D


End file.
